The Other Charmed One
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Paige gets the chills when she passes a clothing store. And she is surprised to hear she found other charmed one. Chapter 3 is up! Patricia learns her new powers. The source has learned Patricia will help him. R+R.
1. The Surprise

The Other Charmed One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I practically live for this show. Okay will this is my first fic for Charmed so enjoy and be nice!  
  
Piper and Phoebe were getting ready to go find a wedding dress for Phoebe. "In 2 months I'm going to be Mrs. Phoebe Turner." Phoebe said. "Well at least you married a human. Me? I married a whitelighter." Piper said sarcasticly. "I heard that." Leo called out. "Oh Leo honey you need to get a sense of humor." she said. Piper went over to Leo and kissed him. "Oh hey Leo have you seen Paige?" Phoebe said. "She just left a couple of minutes ago." he said. "Hmm that's strange usually she doesn't live until 1:00 in the afternoon on a Saturday." Piper said. "Well she said she had to do something important." he said. "Okay well why don't you go find her and me and Phoebe will call you if something comes up." she said. "Okay." he replied. Leo orbed out to find Paige.   
  
Meanwhile Paige was passing a little clothing store. She always got the chills when she passed the store. So today she had the courage to walk in. It looked like any other ordinary store. There was nothing that looked strange. Leo orbed to the place where Paige was. He walked in and saw Paige. "Paige." he said. "Leo what are you doing here?" she said. "Piper sent me to find you. What are you doing here?" he said. "Let's talk about this outside." she said. They both walked outside. "Well I wasn't going to tell anybody about this but whenever I walk past this place I get the chills." she said. Leo then said "Just like you did at that old house." Paige then said "So maybe I may be on to something." Leo then replied "Well what ever force is in there, we may need the Power of 3 to destory it. Come on." Leo and Paige then orbed back to the manor.  
  
Phoebe was looking for Cole. "Cole! Cole?" she said. "In the attic." he said. She ran up to the attic. "What are you doing up here?" she said. "Well since I've been human for 2 months and we're getting married I read that if a man sees his wife before their wedding day then bad luck comes." he said. "Cole come here." she said. She gave him a hug. "Cole that's just fake. I mean look what happened to Leo and Piper they saw each other before their wedding day and they're still together." she said. "I'm just afraid that I'll lose you." he said. "Cole you will never lose me. I love you too much" she said. They both kissed. "Hey I hate to break you 2 love birds but um we have a small little crisis here." Piper said. "I'll be back Cole don't worry." she said.   
  
Piper and Phoebe went downstairs. "So what's up?" Phoebe said. "Paige here has been getting the chills at this little clothing store." Piper said. "Wow Paige. I always thought you loved clothes." Phoebe said sarcasticly. "Not helping Phoebe." Paige said. "She's right. I mean remember when she had the chills at that creepy house." Leo said. "Ugh don't remind us." Piper and Phoebe said. "Well there could be a force in there. Innocent people could die." he continued. "Well why don't you orb the 3 of us down and we'll just check this out ourselves." Piper said. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Wait. What about my wedding dress? What about Cole?" Phoebe said. "Phoebe we are only going to be gone for 25 minutes at the least." Paige said. "Okay but at least let me tell him where we're going." she said. So Phoebe went upstairs told Cole and went off.  
  
Leo orbed the sisters to the clothing store that Paige had felt the chills. "Okay on my lead we act normal and try not to get tempted to buy any clothing Paige." Piper said. "Hey I can't help it if I just love style." Paige said. They walked in. Paige then stop. "You guys it's her." she said. "Who?" Phoebe said. "Her." she replied. She pointed out to a girl with wavy black hair like Paige,the skin color of Phoebe,and the attitude of Piper. They continued to look at her. "Well well new fish but she doesn't look evil." Piper said. Suddenly a robber came in. "Freeze! Everybody down." they said. Then as Piper was about to freeze the robber something froze the person before she could. "What the hell?" she said. "It was her." Paige said. "Wait why aren't you frozen?" the girl said. She waved her hands again and again. "Are you...." she started to say. "Lets just say we need to take you some place safe." Phoebe said. Piper unfroze the scene and Leo orbed all of them back to the  
manor. "Whoa." the girl said. "Hey we never got your name." Paige said. "Oh my name is Patricia." she said. "Oh wow what do you know another P." Phoebe said. "Somethings fishy here." Piper said. "Grams must know something." she said. They ran up to the attic. Cole was still there. "Who is she?" he asked. "I'll explain later and maybe Grams can tell us something." Phoebe said. "What you mean you guys are witches?" Patricia said. "Well we're good witches." Paige said. "I thought I was the only one." she said. "Well you're not alone. We are the charmed ones." Piper said. She found the spell. "Spirit from the other side, Prepare to make the great divide." she said. Grams came down. "What do you want Piper?" she said. "Grams who is this girl. She froze a scene like I can." Piper said. "Oh my god Patricia it's you!" she said. "Who who! Who is she grams." Phoebe asked. "I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy on this too." she replied. "But I can tell you." someone said. "Mom?"  
the sisters said. "Well I guess you're wondering why she looks like you and acts like you." she said. "No we just took this innocent without thinking and we're risking our secret to be exposed." Piper said sarcasticly. "Mom please tell us who Patricia is." Phoebe said. "Well Patricia is your........  
  
Cliffhanger!! I'm totally blank right now. So as soon as I think up an idea I'll get back to you with chapter 2. So who is Patricia? And will Phoebe ever get her wedding dress? Stay tuned. Please review this is my first fic for Charmed. 


	2. The New Little Sister

The New Little Sister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Again I really love this show. So um enjoy!  
  
"She's our what?" Piper said. "She's your other little sister." she said. "Mom seriously first Paige and now Patricia." Phoebe said. "Well this is different. I had Patricia with a full human. An innocent if you want to call it that." she said. "When did this happen mother?" Paige said. "This happened just a year after I had you. Things weren't going so good with me and my whitelighter so we decided not to see each other again. Of course I was heartbroken. Grams was watching Piper,Phoebe, and....."she said. "Prue." Piper said "When are we going to see Prue again?" Piper asked. "When she's ready." she said. "Go on with your story." Leo said "I went out one night. I met a very nice man. He was charming and sweet. Before I knew it I was carrying his child. When I gave birth to her I named her Patricia because I thought me and him would last. But he denied he was the father. And since Grams had to take care of Phoebe,Piper,and Prue I had no choice but to give her up to another  
church. The nun their was named..."she said. "Sister Helena." Patricia said. "Patricia you know I wanted to keep you but I just couldn't let Grams go through that." she said. "Is the source after Patricia?" Piper said. "I don't know but you have to watch out for Patricia." she said. "So what do we do now?" Phoebe said. "Patty it's time for us to go." Grams said. "You'll find out soon enough. You are so close to your destiny." she said. They went back to heaven.   
  
Patricia was still amazed to have seen her real mother. "I can't believe it. I just saw my mother." she said. "That's how I felt when I first saw her." Paige said. "Okay why don't I let you 2 talk. Phoebe,Leo,Cole let's go we have to talk." Piper said. All of them went downstairs except for Paige and Patricia. "I can't believe this. We do not need this now. I mean Paige was okay but Patricia. Another sister I can't handle now." Piper said. "Mom was sorta young and in love so maybe that's why she keep it from us." Phoebe said. "I'll go check with the elders and see if they know anything." Leo said. "I want to have at least 10 minutes with Cole."Phoebe said. Phoebe and Cole went into the kitchen. "I'll just go check on Paige and Patricia." Piper said. She went upstairs and saw Paige and Patricia talking about their similarities. "Hey I hate to break this sister 2 sister talk but I sorta need to talk to Patricia." Piper said. "I'll be back just talk to Piper she may know what  
to do." Paige said. Paige went downstairs. Piper walked over to her. "Listen Patricia I know this is going to be hard to just take in all at once but you are a charmed one." Piper said. "It's not that. It's just after all these years I know that I'm not alone." Patricia said. Leo orbed in to the room. "I talked to the elders and said that Patricia here is really your sister." he said. "Well is there any profecy I can look at?" Piper said. "Yes. The Profecy of the 4th sister." he said. "Okay Leo why don't you go get the book of shadows." she said. Leo went over and got the book. Piper skimmed the book. "The profecy of the 4th sister. It says here that she has the power to orb and shimmer. And she can moves things with her mind and explode and freeze things just like Paige and me." Piper said. "So what powers have you used in your life?" Leo asked. "Well I've used the freezing power." Patricia said. "That's all." Piper said. "Yes it's all I've every learned." Patricia replied.  
"Well I can teach you the exploding power,Paige can teach you the moving things with your mind power, Leo will show you the orbing power, and Cole will tell you when you can use the shimmering power." Piper said. "That sounds great." Patricia said.  
  
Meanwhile Oracle was looking through her crystal ball. The source came. "I have had a new vision." she said. "What is it?" he asked. "I see that there is a new addition to the charmed ones." she said. "What another demon or a whitelighter?" he asked. "Neither. A new sister. Who had chosen their side already." she said. "Well we must get Patricia and the rest of the charmed ones and all." he said "Oracle send my assasins to kill the charmed ones." Oracle nodded and said "As you wish master."   
  
Cliffhanger. What will happen? Will the source destory the charmed ones? Will Patrica be able to learn her powers in time? And when in the heck will Phoebe get her wedding dress? Oh well. 4 more reviews and then chapter 3 will be up. 


	3. Learning Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. This is the 3rd chapter for this story so enjoy!  
  
The next day Patricia was orbed to the manor by Leo. Piper was near and she ran to Leo. "Not this again. I'm never going to see you again." Piper said. "Wait. What do you mean?" Patricia said. "Well my dear husband here had to stay with Paige when she was new to the witch thing. He had to stay there to protect her. And then she moved in with us." Piper said. "Oh." Patricia said. "But don't worry it's our job to keep you from harm." Piper said. "Cole." Paige said. Cole then orbed in. Paige and Phoebe walked in and saw him. "Whoa. Cole when did you turn into a whitelighter? Phoebe said. "I guess my potion worked." Paige said. "Paige explain yourself." Piper said. "Well I was just sorta fooling around with the ingredients and then when I finished the potion it sorta exploded. Cole came into the kitchen and the potion sorta came out from the pot. So it hit Cole and I guess it gave him the power to orb." Paige said. "Okay well you're not going near the potions for about a month. And you..." Piper said while pointing at Cole "Use that power when you need to." Cole nodded. Phoebe went over to Cole and hugged him. "So does this usually happening in the morning?" Patricia said. "Only when we loosen up." Leo said. They all laughed. "Which never happens so often." Phoebe said. "Why is that?" Patricia asked. Piper,Phoebe,Leo, and Cole then began to look serious. "Well that's one thing you need to train for." Piper said. "What?" Patricia asked. "The Source of All Evil." Phoebe said. Patricia had a very nervous feeling in her. Suddenly she orbed. "Whoa." Patricia said. "Whoa is right. What happened?" Piper said. "I just felt a little nervous and then vanish for a second and I came back." Patricia said. "Ooh this isn't good." Paige said. "What? But why?" Patricia asked. "Well when I orbed I too had to have a feeling in me to orb. My feeling was being scared. So I could just orb easily because the things we do are fight scary demons." Paige said. "And now she knows how to control her power. She can orb in any will." Piper said.  
  
They all stood in the kitchen in silence for a few seconds. "Well, Patricia since you have the orbing power done I can teach you the exploding and freezing power." Piper said. "Cole and I will be upstairs if you need us." Phoebe said. Cole and Phoebe then walked upstairs. "I gotta go to work. Call me if anything happens." Paige said. "They're calling me. I'll be back." Leo said. He then orbed out. "Okay just follow me." Piper said. They went into the living room. "Okay first you just concentrate on the object you want to blow up or freeze. Then you just thrust your hands." Piper said "Observe." Piper thrust her hands in the air. Phoebe ran down. "Piper!" Phoebe said. "Yes Phoebe." Piper said. "Can you please explain to me why Cole is frozen?" Phoebe asked. "Oh just to show Patricia here how to use it." Piper said. Phoebe ran back upstairs because she remembered that Piper could thrust her hands again and unfreeze him. "Unfreeze Piper!" Phoebe said. Piper thrust her hands again. "Ooh sometimes I just love to be the oldest." Piper said. "Well what can I try it on?" Patricia asked. "That cheap vase right there." Piper said "Now just concentrate." Patricia closed her eyes and thrusted her hands. She blew up the vase. "Very nice." Piper said "Now why don't you try the freezing power." Patricia closed her eyes again and thrusted her hands. A demon shimmered in and just as he shimmered in Patricia froze him. "Oh my god." Piper said. Piper then blew the demon up. Patricia still was amazed and shocked. "Phoebe! Cole! Leo!" Piper said. Leo orbed in. Cole and Phoebe ran down the stairs. "Piper is everything okay?" Leo asked. "Well judging from the incident that a demon just attacked and Patricia froze him and I blew him up, then yeah everything is just peachy." Piper said sarcasticly. "Oh no." Cole said. "What?" Phoebe said. "The source. He knows about Patricia and he's sending his assassins to kill her. And then he'll come for you." Cole said. "Oh no. Say it isn't so." Piper said. "He's right. That's why the elders called me. They warned me about the assassins." Leo said. "So the source is trying to kill Patricia? This isn't good." Phoebe said "I'll go phone Paige." Piper then said "I still need to train you. We have very limited time." Leo and Cole walked after them.  
  
Meanwhile in the Source's lair Oracle was still looking in the crystal ball. The Source came in. " Is the 4th charmed one dead?" he asked. "I'm afraid that your assassin has failed." she said. "Then send a group of them." he said. "As you wish." she said.  
  
Well Patricia be able to learn her powers in time? Stay tuned! 


	4. Learning Some More

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Enjoy the 4th chapter of The Other Charmed One.  
  
Piper sat at the kitchen table. Phoebe came up to her and said "Well I called Paige. She said she'd come as soon as she could." Piper sighed. "Phoebe we still don't have that much time. If I don't train Patricia in time the source could destory us all." Piper said. "Don't worry. We will get Patricia to learn her powers." Phoebe said "Wait where is she?" "She's with Cole training on how to shimmer." Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe went over to Cole. "When you shimmer you must have nothing in your mind. You just take one step and you vanish." he said "Why don't you try it?" Patricia took a deep breath. "Clear your mind. Have no stress." Cole said. Patricia took one step and shimmered. "Good." he said. "Why don't you try to shimmer from where you're standing to the kitchen." Phoebe said. Patricia nodded. Phoebe and Cole went to the kitchen. They waited. Patricia took another breath and stepped. She got to the kitchen. "Very nice." Cole said. "Now what do I need to do?" Patricia asked. A demon shimmered in. "Now you need to die!" he said. He threw an energy ball. Patricia orbed. Paige just got in and ran to the kitchen. She gasped. The demon started another energy ball. "Energy ball." Paige said. The energy ball went to Paige. She threw it and destoryed the demon. "Yep. This is the way I'd always like to come home. Being attacked by a demon." Paige said sarcasticly. Patricia still was amazed. "How did you do that?" Patricia asked. "I just called for it." Paige said. She thought again. "Oh wait I didn't show you how to call for items yet." Paige said "Well first you look at something concentrate on it and call for it." She saw a spoon. "Spoon." Paige said. It came to her. "Patricia you have to try. We have no time." Piper said. Patricia tried to look for an item. Then she said "Cole." Paige was puzzled. "Wait you can't call for..." she began to say. Cole orbed in blue lights to Patricia. "People." she said. "Looks like I can." Patricia said while smiling at Cole. Then she looked at what was in her hands. It was his shirt. She went over to Cole. "Sorry Cole." she said "Well I guess everythings done." Piper said. "Now we just have to wait until the source comes." Phoebe said.  
  
Oracle was still watching. "Master.... The Charmed Ones have trained their 4th sister. They're considered invinsible now to all of the demons." she said. "That can not be!" he said. "They're almost as powerful as you." she said. The Source was enraged. He started throwing energyballs at tables and walls. Oracle had fear in her eyes. He went over to her and said "Don't be afraid of me. See if you can see the future of when I go to visit the Charmed Ones." She nodded and went over to her crystal ball. She waved her hand over it. She looked at it. She had a smile on her face. She stopped the grayish glow on the crystal ball. "What have you seen?" he asked. "A helper.... The 4th sister will join us as a helper. To destory the Charmed Ones." she replied.  
  
Cliffhanger. It was short but oh well. Okay I'll put in the details of what Oracle saw in the next chapter. Plz R+R! 


End file.
